Arale Norimaki
Arale Norimaki is the main protagonist of the manga/anime series Dr. Slump. She is also a supporting character from the Dragon Ball series. Origin Arale is an android that was created by Dr. Norimaki so that she can act more human. She appears to be nearsighted, so she has to wear glasses because of this. Besides being an android, she has the ability to run fast and possess superhuman strength which she's stronger than Goku. Personality Arale is known for being extremely naive, energetic, and lacking common sense. But otherwise, she is really friendly to many people she interacts with. Strength Arale was at one point shown to be able to lift as much as 100 tons. In Dragonball, Goku had to turn Super Saiyan just to lift 40 tons. As Dr. Slump ''and ''Dragonball occur in the same universe, this would potentially make Arale one of the strongest characters across both series. Biography Creation and Starting School Arale Norimaki was created in the laboratory of the house of Senbei Norimaki. When she was first brought into the outside world around the town of Penguin Village, she was introduced to Aoi who was the manager of a cafe called the Coffee Pot. There, Arale was given the identity of being Senbei's younger sister to hide the fact that she was an android. The next day, after meating theheadmaster, Arale enrolled in Penguin Village Middle School to fit in with the other kids. Her teacher was Midori Yamabuki who was Senbei's dream girl. In class she sat next to Akane Kimidori, the rebellious younger sister of Aoi. Arale shocked everybody at the school on her first day with her intelligence during class, and strength during P.E. At the end of the day, she followed Akane, who was meeting up with Taro Soramame, and his younger brother Peasuke. Not knowing Arale's power, Taro tries to intimidate her by punching a soda can, but she easily destroys a pole, scaring them and making them respect her as a friend. Arale became popular enough at Penguin Village Middle School to the point that every club in the school wanted her, but she ended up being too good for all of them. She eventually joined Akane's club, the Sukeban Deka Fan Club. Testing the Time Slipper and Discovering Gatchan After Senbei finishes working on a time machine named Mr. Time, he shows it to Arale who accidentally gets transported through time. After spending some time in the past she transports back to the present proving Mr. Time to be a success. Afterwards the Time Slipper was successfully tested, and Arale goes on a journey with Senbei and Peasuke to the prehistoric ages to capture a dinosaur. While they're there, Peasuke's prehistoric ancestor gives them a mysterious egg in exchange for Senbei's lighter. When they return to the present, the egg hatched, turning into a strange baby with wings instead of a dinosaur. Arale named the baby Gadzilla, Gatchan for short, after convincing Senbei to keep it. The next day, Arale and Senbei decide to find out how they are going to deal with raising Gatchan, and Arale found out that Gatchan eats anything but rubber. When Arale playfully threw Gatchan really high on accident, it fell to the ground revealing that Gatchan could survive even that. Later that night in the bath, Arale and Senbei discover that Gatchan had wings. Barbershop Panic Sometime after Arale started 8th grade15, she came across a Bank Robber while she was out playing with Gatchan, who was running away from the Police, when he accidentally robbed the Police Station instead of the Bank. The bank robber thought Arale and Gatchan were just innocent kids and decided to take them as hostages and hide in an abandoned hut. While there Arale tries to play Ultraman with the robber and accidentally shoots herself in the face with his gun, frightening him into thinking she killed herself but didn't, actually affecting only her glasses instead. The robber then chose to distract Arale by blind folding her, giving her a kendo stick, laying perfectly still, and hoping she'd be distracted. His plan backfires however, when she ends up using it to destroy the entire hut, while playfully trying to find him. The robber then tried to threaten Arale afterwards by holding his gun to Gatchan head but when Gatchan ate it, he ran away scared, trying to find the police as he would prefer to be arrested then dealing with them. Four weeks later, while studying with Peasuke and Akane at theSoramame Barber Shop, the bank robber returned and tried to take Senbei and Kurikinton as hostages after suffering humiliation from his last appearance to prove he is not a joke. When the police arrive, the kids come into the front area to see what is going on and the bank robber sees that Arale and Gatchan is among the group and decides to run out and turn himself into them but Gyaosu yells at him for being a coward and forces him to go back into the barbershop and continue what he started. Arale continues to playfully mess around with the bank robber as one of the hostages in the barbershop. Kenta Kuraaku of the PCB TV shows up to interview the bank robber but mistakenly ends up interviewing the "hostages" instead until he is amazed when Gatchan eats the microphone, which Akane tells him is nothing compared to Arale who can break the Moon with a rock. As night approaches, Kenta continues his news broadcast and focuses on Arale instead, who takes a rock and throws it directly at the moon, splitting it in half. During the excitement, with the crowd watching what Arale is capable of, the robber walks away saying that he will never rob again. Saving Earth from King Nikochan One night when Arale and Gatchan were up really late playing, a giant dice landed in the front yard of the Norimaki house and they went in front to check it out. When they went up to it, it turned into a flypaper trap and they were taken aboard King Nikochan's spaceship by King Nikochan's servant when he was asked to bring some Earthlings. While on the ship, Arale met King Nikochan, the evil king of an alien race called the Nikos. Arale made fun of King Nikochan because of his funny looks and did not take anything he said seriously. After they destroyed Mars to try to get her attention, she was too busy messing around with Gatchan. When the Nikos were getting the laser to destroy Earth next, the ship got eaten by Gatchan, which saved the planet. After the ship was eaten, Arale told them that Senbei can build them a new ship and decided to save the Nikos by having Gatchan fly them to Earth's atmosphere and into Penguin Village. On the way to her house, Arale introduced the Nikos to stuff on Earth such as mountains and poop. After introducing the Nikos to Senbei, to have him build them some new transportation, she took them to the Coffee Pot and showed her friends the Nikos and all the goofy stuff they were capable of doing. When they were done and left with the new vehicle Senbei built for them, Arale surprises him by telling Senbei that they were aliens and he had accidentally built them a car instead of a spaceship, leaving the Nikos still stranding on Earth. Mole Cricket Malfunction One night while Arale was sleeping, a Mole Cricket jumps into her mouth, thinking it is a giant hole. While he is inside her body, Mole Cricket causes Arale to malfunction, making her act like a normal little girl. While the whole village is confused and saddened over Arale losing her personality, the cricket eventually leaves her body and Arale's weird personality comes back. The village held a festival afterwards to celebrate Arale returning to normal. Wonder Island Adventure One hot morning, while wearing winter clothing, Arale was burning some of Senbei's old stuff in the Furnace outside, when Senbei yells at Arale for doing something stupid like that, and discovers an old tape from his father telling him how to make the Fall-Go-Boom Love Potion. Senbei then insisted on Arale and Gatchan joining his adventure to Wonder Island, to obtain a tear from Ogre-king Gyaska, a necessary ingredient in the potion because it would be dangerous otherwise. Upon arriving on Wonder Island via Super Mecha "Ping-Pong", Arale already starts messing around with all the strange creatures on the island. As Senbei is trying to ask a vampire woman directions to find Gyaska, Arale bugs her by poking her and then bites her butt as she was attempting to suck Senbei's blood. After Senbei gives the vampire Emergency Insta-Blood to drink, they are pointed in the direction of Gyaska which is at a point called "Loch Out" where Arale ends up fighting a dragon that comes out when they attempt to plant the morning glory seeds to reach the top. After Arale throws the dragon into space, they celebrate and plant the seeds, growing a bean stalk which takes them into the skies where the Ogre-King resides. When they arrive in the presence of Gyaska's castle, they are greeted byGyaska's Guards who inform them that they have no business being in his country. Arale befriends their dinosaur that pulls their chariot which causes him to abandon them and throw their chariot in the wall in favor of Arale's admiration for him.23 When they confront the ogre king himself afterwards, he gets angry and tries to attack them but Arale ends up running out of Robovita-A causing her to suddenly shutdown. Gatchan ends up having to defeat Gyaska instead and Arale gets refueled on their way back after obtaining the tear. When they arrive back in Penguin Village, and Senbei successfully creates the potion, Arale decides to go show it to her friends while Senbei tries to invite Midori over, with the intention of her drinking it. Unfortunately, Arale ends up tripping and the potion falls onto the tree in their yard, causing it to come to life and fall in love with Senbei instead, making the whole trip end up being a waste. Fighting Dr. Mashirito Arale becomes a target for Dr. Mashirito when he finds out that she is the strongest robot around. Mashirito comes to Penguin Village to fight Arale using his robot, Caramel Man 001, but Arale easily beats him. Arale's second encounter with Dr. Mashirito is during the Penguin Village Grand Prix which is held by Tori-Bot. During the race, Arale has no problem, even with several distractions setting her back. When it comes down to the last three racers which are her, Senbei and Dr. Mashirito using his Caramel Man 002, the winner is Arale but by technicality Tori-Bot declares himself the winner. Shortly after assembling a team with Suppaman, Gatchan and Oinkety Oink called the Global Defense Force, Mashirito comes back with his new invention, Caramel Man 003, and his new team, the Mashirito Army, consisting of him, King Nikochan and King Nikochan's Servant. Mashirito's new plan for handling Arale is using a Poop-bot to distract her while he shoots her with a powerful laser, with Gatchan captured in a rubber claw to prevent him from eating the rest of the robot. While Arale is distracted by the Poop-bot, Mr. Pig pops one of Caramel Man 003's tires, causing Arale to pay attention to the fight again, where she headbutts the robot to free Gatchan so he can eat the Robot, leaving Mashirito defeated again. Mashirito's next conflict with Arale is when he creates his fourth Caramel Man which is known asObotchaman. Instead of trying to destroy Arale, Obotchaman becomes good and falls in love with her. Post Red Ribbon Army Conflict Arale becomes the mayor of Penguin Village after winning the 2nd Annual Penguin Village Grand Prix. 10 years later in Age 759, she marries Obotchaman and moves in with him and they raise a robot child together that Senbei created. It is confirmed that Arale lives past the age of 73 in Age 805 with no physical changes since she is an android. Goku and the Red Ribbon Army When spring break starts for Arale and the other students of Penguin Village High School, Arale and the Gatchans witness the sky chase between Goku and the Red Ribbon Army member General Blue. Arale ends up meeting Goku when he falls off of the Flying Nimbus in front of her. When Goku calls back his nimbus to go fly over to the wreckage of General Blue's plane, Arale is amazed at his flying cloud and runs after him. At the site of the broken plane, Goku panics as General Blue and hisDragon Balls are nowhere to be found, and he is then surprised when Arale and the Gatchans appear right before him wondering where they train since they are so fast. Goku tries to use the Dragon Radar to find where Blue ran off to with the Dragon Balls but its broken, so Arale tells Goku that she knows a doctor who can fix it. Arale offers to show where Senbei is and proves to be able to ride the Flying Nimbus along with the Gatchans, indicating that they are pure of heart. When General Blue makes his way to the Norimaki household to kill Goku and steal Senbei's plane, Aralelaunches him into the air with a headbutt and he flies away. Arale's strength impresses Goku, which makes him admit that she is way stronger than he is and he tells her that she should fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament before leaving. Future 10 years after the end of the series, she marries Obotchaman and moves in with him and has an unnamed child with him that Senbei creates. Other Media Dragon Ball Cameos Other than her appearance in the General Blue Saga, Arale makes many minor cameos in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. * In "The Emperor's Quest", Arale appears on a poster in Bulma's Capsule House. * In "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi", a different poster of Arale is seen in the same spot in Bulma's Capsule House. * In "Find That Stone!", Arale can be briefly seen for a second on the TV Master Roshi is watching. * In "Global Training", a poster with Arale on it is seen inside of Launch's Capsule House. * Arale appears on a poster in Son Gohan's room in Dragon Ball Z movies. * An extremely drunk Master Roshi made a facial impression of Arale's face in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. * Arale appears on a cake with a Tori-Bot when Goten imagines what his wish for Shenlong was gonna be in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. * In the episode "Granddaughter Pan", a book with Arale's name on the side can be seen on a book shelf in Gohan's house. Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure Arale appears in the 1988 film Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure when she spontaneously appears with the Gatchans and launches a boulder at Taopaipai, who is riding a pillar in pursuit of Goku. She later pokes him with a stick, after he face plants into the ground. Rocky In the 1989 spin-off manga Rocky, Arale meets Rocky, a man who is constantly committing speeding. He tries to lose her, but the girl manages to catch him and puts a poop on his head. Dr. Slump remake Arale was originally going to be a sexy, blonde teenage house maid, but lightning hit Senbei's house causing his machines to malfunction and he ends up creating her as a weird, nearsighted little girl with super powers instead. Arale's appearance was changed to her hair being brown instead of purple. While Senbei went out to get clothes for her Arale, she ran around Penguin Village destroying several buildings. Special abilities * Arale Kick: She uses this attack on Senbei in the Dr. Slump chapter "Sad, Sad Santa" and on General Blue in Dragon Ball. She runs after the target and does a running dropkick. * Earth-Splitter: Arake punches the ground and it splits the planet in half. * Headbutt: Not your average headbutt. If her enemy is airborne, she jumps up very high and head butts the enemy in the torso with great force. It usually sends an average person flying hundreds of miles. * Kiiiiiiiiin: A technique that Arale uses to go very, very fast (about 500 miles per hour max). She basically leaps very far. There is a move in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 resembling it, called "Ping!", and is also one of 2 cries she does when she does a Dash. * N'cha Cannon: Arale's secret weapon, it is a very powerful beam shot from her mouth. To use it, all Arale has to do is breathe in and yell "N'cha" (Senbei's greeting) very loudly. First used in the chapter "Monsters' Night" while she was sleeping, and later in the chapter "The Biggest Bye'cha of All: Part One" to destroy an alien flying camera. * Watermelon/Pumpkin Cannon: A technique that Arale uses several times on Senbei as a prank. She loads a cannon with a pumpkin or a watermelon and shoots it at the target. She usually wears a kunoichi outfit when performing this attack. First used in at the end of "Arale's Big Change". * Woohoo!: Arale picks up a large boulder and throws it at her opponent. This is one of her moves in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Playing Pro-Wrestling: A combination of the Arale Kick and Headbutt, followed by a beam from the Gatchans. This is her most powerful move in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Feminine Allure: Described under her talents in the Dr. Slump Ho-yo-yo Resume extra. She comically refers to having it all the time. Transformations Ultraman Arale "transforms" into the hero Ultraman in order to prove to Donbe that she is capable of transforming. She demonstrates this "ability" by turning on a flashlight and saying "Ultraman! Schwaaa!" before changing her clothes into a spandex superhero jumpsuit, and then repeating "Schwaaa!" Super Saiyan-esque form As shown in the 28th episode of the Dr. Slump remake, Arale is capable of taking on her own Super Saiyan-esque form. She utilizes this state against a long haired human boy who is capable of undergoing a silver haired Super Saiyan-like transformation. Gallery AraleFger(TWS).jpg|Arale in the manga Slumpchapter18.jpg Slmp126(TWS).jpg AraleOnMonster(WS).jpg SlmpCh51.jpg Arale(WS&ATE93).jpg SlmpCh72.jpg B9a4dd0e2563772b6d1f26d5aa597ef2a6c55d2c_m.jpg AraleOnCricket.jpg AraleRdSmPl(TW).jpg AraleNorimakiPV5Profile.jpg Senbei&AraleEngineer.jpg DRs_Intro_Arale2.png Norimaki_family.jpg AraleS2.png Arale_Riding_Time_Slipper.png AraleExcerciseProgram(Ep16).jpg Dragon_Ball_Manga_Kurikinton.jpg AraleMarble(DB).png AraleGGoku2.png Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supporters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Inept Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Officials Category:Kid Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Siblings Category:Tomboys Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Dimwits Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:J-Stars Victory VS. Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animal Kindness Category:Charismatic Category:Nurturer Category:Amazons Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Big Good Category:Forgivers Category:Honorable Category:Optimists Category:Fighter Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Adventurers Category:One-Man Army Category:Independent Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Genius Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Chaste Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Pure of heart Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Wealthy